Beauty and the Gryffindor
by GRYFFINDOR123456
Summary: Hermione doesn't want to marry Draco Malfoy. She finds out that her father has been held prisoner by a hideous beast. Can she break the spell?
1. PROLOGUE

Beauty and the Gryffindor  
By Gaia Cooper  
**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR BEAUTY AND THE BEAST! SONGS ARE COPYRIGHT_**

* * *

Prologue  
_There once lived a young man called Ronald Weasley, Who had everything he wanted. _  
_One night, an old woman came to visit him and offered him a single rose in return for shelter. The young man refused. The old woman decided to show her true self: A beautiful enchantress. She cast a spell on the young man and said that the only way to break the spell if the young man could ever learn to love. For who could ever love a Beast?_


	2. Chapter 1:Hermione

Chapter 1: Hermione

Hermione smiled, ready for the day ahead.

"Little town, it's a quiet village

Every day like the one before

Little town, full of little people

Waking up to say...

Bonjour!" greeted Hermione.

A window flew open. "Bonjour!" cried another man.

The Patil twins walked out of their house. "Bonjour! Bonjour!" they cried.

"Bonjour!" cried Percy Weasley.

"Bonjour, Percy!" cried George.

"There goes the baker with his tray, like always,

The same old' bread and rolls to sell," said Hermione, taking a bread roll from his tray. "Ev'ry morning just the same,

since the morning that we came,

To this poor provincial town,"

"Good morning, Hermione!" shouted Seamus.

"Good morning, Seamus!" cried Hermione. "Why, have you lost something again?"

"Well, I've lost... I don't know. Oh well. I'm sure it will come to me. Where you off to?"

"To return this book to Madam Pince. It's about 2 lovers in fair Verona."

"Sounds boring."

* * *

People were sniggering behind Hermione's back as she went on her way to the library. But she did catch some conversations.

"Bonjour! Good day! How is your family?" asked Bill Weasley.

"Bonjour! Good day! How is your wife?" replied his brother, George

Parvati butted in."I need six eggs! That's too expensive!"

Hermione sighed. "There must be more than this provincial life!"

* * *

" Ahh, if it isn't the only bookworm in town!" greeted Madam Pince, friendly. "So, where did you run off to this week?"

Hermione smiled. "Two cities in Northern Italy. I didn't want to come back. Do you have any new places to go?"

"I'm afraid not..." replied Madam Pince, her face softening. "But you may re-read any of the old ones that you'd like,"

"Your library makes our small corner of our world so big," replied Hermione, picking the legend of _Beauty and the Gryffindor By Gaia Cooper_.

"Bon Voyage!" cried Madam Pince.

* * *

Hermione heard people saying that she was peculiar. She walked with her book in her nose, expressing her feelings.

"Oh, isn't this amazing?

It's my favourite part because- you'll see

Here's where she meets Prince Charming,

But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter 3..."

* * *

A woman at a hat stall was trying a hat on. "Now it's no wonder that her name means "Beauty"

Her looks have got no parallel,"

"But behind that fair facade," noticed a clique, "I'm afraid she's rather odd"

"Very diff'rent from the rest of us

She's nothing like the rest of us

Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Belle!" replied the town.

* * *

Draco Malfoy and his friend Gregory Goyle rode up to the town. "Look at her, Goyle- my future wife. Hermione is the most beautiful girl in the village. That makes her the best."

"But she's so... well-read!" cried Goyle. "And you're so... athletically inclined!"

"Yeah... But ever since the war, I've felt like I've been missing something. And she's the only girl that gives me that sense of..." replied Draco.

"Mmm... je ne sais quoi?" asked Goyle

Draco shrugged. "I don't know what that means.

Right from the moment when I met her, saw her

I said she's gorgeous and I fell

Here in town, there's only she

Who is as beautiful as me

So I'm making plans to woo and marry Hermione."

A group of girls passed Draco and Goyle.

"Look there he goes," swooned the girls.

"Isn't he dreamy?

Monsieur Gaston

Oh, he's so cute!

Be still, my heart

I'm hardly breathing

He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!"

* * *

At the market, people were greeting each other.

"Excuse me!" cried Draco.

Hermione sighed. "I want much more than this provincial life!"

Draco smiled. "Just watch I'm going to make Hermione my wife!"

The whole town burst into song, except Draco, Hermione and Goyle.

"Look there she goes

That girl is strange but special

A most peculiar mademoiselle!

It's a pity and a sin

She doesn't quite fit in

'Cause she really is a funny girl

A beauty but a funny girl

She really is a funny girl

That Hermione!"

* * *

"Hermione, you need to stop reading!" cried Draco. "It's bad for you!"

"No, it isn't!" retorted Hermione, her face contorted with rage.

"For your dinner table. And can I join you?" asked Draco, trying to hand her a bunch of flowers.

"Malfoy, I'm sorry. I'm busy... My father and mother need my help with the dentists and my father is creating a toothpaste that is immune..." said Hermione, running home, trying to hold back tears.

* * *

"Mama? Papa?" asked Hermione. "Do you think I'm odd?"

"My daughter, odd?" asked Thomas Granger. "Anyway, I'll be leaving soon. See you." He planted a kiss on Jean Granger's cheek and Hermione's cheek.


	3. Chapter 2: Prisoner

Chapter 2: A prisoner

Draco was in front of Hermione.

"Hermione. Will you marry me?"

"NO!" shouted Hermione, as Draco left, shoulders slumped.

Hermione waited by the door. "Is he gone?" she asked. "Can you imagine! Me the wife of that boorish... brainless..."

"Madame Gaston

Can't you just see it?

Madame Gaston

His little wife, ugh

No, sir! Not me!

I guarantee it

I want much more than this provincial life!

I want adventure in the great wide somewhere

I want it more than I can tell

And for once it might be grand

To have someone understand

I want so much more than they've got planned..."

* * *

"Hermione!" cried Tom Granger. "A huge-"

"Who are you?" boomed a voice behind Hermione.

Hermione turned. "My name's Hermione and I wish to take the place of my father! Papa, Mama's waiting outside with Phillipe and it's my fault. I asked for the rose. Please, Ron. Take me instead!"

"Alright, but once this door closes, it won't open again!" roared Ron, dragging Hermione's father with him.

"Sorry about that," said Neville cheerily. "The master can be a bit dramatic. His name is Ron."

Harry came up, smiling, his wand out. "Alohomora!" he cried. "Harry Potter. Head of the household. Ron's BFF. And Neville Longbottom."

"Hi, Harry. Hi Neville," said Hermione rather shyly.

"If you just follow us," said Harry. "We'll show you to your room. You see, we think that you could-"

"Don't tell her!" whispered Neville.

"The girl who could break the spell Ron's under. James is traumatised, you know." finished Harry, sighing.

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!" shouted Ron.

"We gave her a room, she's a guest, you idiot!" cried Ginny. "Big bro. Just be gentle to her. She's scared!"

"Hermione? It's Ginny here," asked Ginny, gently. "Do you want to join us for dinner?"

"Er, later, perhaps," replied Hermione."


	4. Chapter 3: a walk in the gardens

Chapter 3: A walk in the gardens

"Hermione," said Ron. "I have to say, you are an amazing person."

"Herbivicus!" cried Hermione. Flowers bloomed out of the soil.

"Wow!" cried Ron. "Can I touch your horse?"

"Here," replied Hermione, petting Philippe. "You try."

Ron starting petting him, as Hermione ran on to the bridge to watch him.

"There's something sweet, and almost kind

But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined  
And now he's dear and so unsure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before" she said as she watched him.

* * *

Ron was slurping his tomato soup out of his bowl in the dining room. Hermione glanced at him. Ron looked up. Hermione demonstrated.

"She glanced this way, I thought I saw  
And when we touched, she didn't shudder at my paw  
No, it can't be, I'll just ignore  
But then, she's never looked at me that way before" smiled Ron

* * *

To Hermione's favourite place, Ron and Hermione smiled at each other.

"New, and a bit alarming," cried Hermione, reading _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone By J.K Rowling_  
"Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True, that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see"

Hannah Abbott came in, sweeping the library. "Well, who'd have thought?"

The other servants came in. "Well, bless my soul!" cried Ginny

"Well, who'd have known?" asked Harry.

"Well, who indeed? And who'd have guessed  
They'd come together on their own?" replied Neville

"It's so peculiar! Wait and see!" cried Ginny

"We'll wait and see, a few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before," cried the rest of the servants

"And here's a thought:  
Perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before," suggested Harry

"What, Mama?" asked James, who was only 1.

"There may be something there that wasn't there before," replied Ginny

"What is it? What's there?" asked James, curiously

"I'll tell you when you're older," replied Ginny

"Okay, I'm _slightly_ older!" cried James

"James! Oh, you are a..." laughed Ginny.


	5. Chapter 4:ATTACK!

Chapter 4: Attack!

"Let them come," said Ron miserably.

Hermione and her parents ran up the stairs.

"Hermione!" cried, Harry. "You came back!"

But Hermione was concentrating on Draco.

Draco was pointing a gun at Ron but before he could shoot-

"NO!" shouted Hermione. "Malfoy, don't hurt him, please!"

"Hermione, you came back!" cried Ron.

"Ron, I wanted to come back!" shouted Hermione.

"Hermione, let me deal with him!" cried Harry. "Confringo!"

Draco turned. "Potter. The famous Harry Potter." sneered Draco.

"Expelliarmus!" cried, Harry.

Draco was disarmed. He shot at Ron, and as he collapsed, Hermione and Harry knelt beside him, Hermione wept her heart out, which healed Ron's wound. Ginny ran, grabbing Draco's gun and chucking it out of the window. Harry left Draco's wand on the floor as Agathe the enchantress appeared and cast a spell on Hermione and Ron.

Ron was a normal young man. Hermione kissed him, and Harry and Ginny smiled. Draco was taken back to the village.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Rose," said Albus. "Looking forward to Hogwarts? What house do you think you'll be in?"

"Gryffindor," replied Rose.

_And so_ _Ron and Hermione lived happily ever after_

THE END


End file.
